


Kiss from a Rose

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack, Gen, Immunity, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Honestly, I'm fine," Ardyn said.Prompto hovered, radiating nervous energy. "I saw that flower shoot that stuff right in your face!"
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Ardyn Izunia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous, Unofficial FFA Anon Collection





	Kiss from a Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [FFA](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/423037.html?thread=2510424189#cmt2510424189).

"Honestly, I'm fine," Ardyn said.

Prompto hovered, radiating nervous energy. "I saw that flower shoot that stuff right in your face!" He flushed. "I mean. Um."

Ardyn wondered what to say. He could hardly admit that the Scourge made him immune to all infections, illnesses, and mind-altering substances. "You must be mistaken. I've never felt better."

"That's what someone who was sex pollened would say!" Prompto accused.

Ardyn dusted himself off and got to his feet.

"Whoa!" Prompto put out a hand. "You can't go wandering around the woods like this. Anything could happen!"

Ardyn raised an eyebrow. "I assure you, there is no danger of anyone taking advantage of me."

"You say that now, but you're not yourself." Prompto gestured wildly. "What if you run into someone shady, while you're all, like, feverish and helpless? I'm not going to let you do something you'll regret later."

"Oh, I never regret anything," Ardyn said. The concern was oddly endearing. Well, he supposed he had to maintain his mortal disguise, didn't he?

He put a languid hand to his forehead. "Now that you mention it, I do feel slightly warm. Perhaps I should lie down for a moment." Ardyn flung himself back onto the bed of flowers, golden pollen wafting all over him, as Prompto stared in disbelieving horror. "Or perhaps I'm wearing too many layers." With a radiant smile, Ardyn began to unbutton his shirt.

"Oh nooo," Prompto moaned.


End file.
